


“She’s just a friend, ok?”

by CL_Avery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Dating, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery
Summary: Sirius has a friend, who happens to be a girl. James is very confused about this. Short drabble series to provide an alternative POV to my monstrous WIP.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, that was a terrible way to start.” James sighed as he crashed into his bed in the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory. He had just lost his first Quidditch game.

“Bloody Slytherin.” Peter pitched in. “Looks like they’re going to win it again.”

“We’ll see about that.” James smirked.

Before James could reveal his masterplan for capturing this year’s Quidditch Cup, he heard a groan from the direction of Sirius’ bed.

“You alright, mate?” James asked. “You’ve been grumpy since we got back.”

“I wish everyone didn’t take it so seriously.” Sirius mumbled. “It’s just a game. Dumb, dangerous game.”

“That’s what makes it fun.” James laughed.

“That girl whose ankle you broke didn’t seem to be having that much fun.” Remus piped up.

“Who cares.” James shrugged. “She’s just some Slytherin.”

“She’s not some Slytherin.” Sirius barked. “She’s my friend.”

The room felt silent. Sirius never really had any friends other than the three boys who he shared a dormitory with. He certainly never had any friends that were girls. Unless they were his girlfriends of course, he had plenty of those.

“You are dating a Slytherin?” James chuckled, not sure what to think. Sirius must have been joking.

“I’m not dating her.” Sirius frowned. “I said Claude was a friend.”

“Right.” James laughed. “And I’m the King of England.”

“Shut up and leave me be.” Sirius growled and shut the curtains around him.

James was about to mock him some more but made the mistake of glancing at Remus, who shook his head. James rolled his eyes and crashed into his own bed. Remus was no fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Few days had passed, and the boys were in the library again. All this research on becoming animagi was beginning to do James’ head in.

“Excuse me.” A girl walked up to their desk. “Are you still using the advanced transfiguration textbook?” She asked, smiling.

“Not really.” Sirius said and passed it to her without as much as a look.

“I was wondering.” The girl continued. “If you wouldn’t mind explaining me some things. You’re so good at transfiguration.”

James rolled his eyes. Every time Sirius tried to study in the library, it ended like this. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Sirius replied and returned to his doodling. “I’m busy.”

James was not sure whether to believe his eyes and ears. This girl was exactly Sirius’ type. She was tall, blond, and very pretty. Normally, he would be snogging her by now and James, Remus and Peter would be left to do all the work themselves. But instead, the girl left, and Sirius did not seem to care in the slightest.

James watched him. Barely a minute later, Sirius lifted his head a little, glanced towards where the Slytherins were sitting and a barely noticeable smile had crossed his face.

That Claudia girl was sitting there, buried under a mountain of books. She was not tall, blond or especially pretty. She was a decent Quidditch player though, even James had to admit that. 

“How are you and Avery friends again?” James asked. “She’s everything you hate. A Slytherin, a proper pureblood, and a Quidditch player.”

“We took muggle studies together.” Sirius mumbled. “She’s different. I like her.”

“Like her?” James asked significantly.

“She’s just a friend, ok?” Sirius growled. “How hard is this to understand?”

“I’m just curious.” James protested, doing his best to try to sound innocent. “You haven’t dated anyone since the summer.”

“Worry about your own dating, mate.” Sirius scoffed. “How’s Evans these days?”

“This mandrake leaf you need to keep in your mouth for a month…” James mumbled, pointing at the textbook. “

“I thought as much.” Sirius smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys had been following old McGonagall for weeks and finally it had paid off. They saw the Transfiguration teacher carry a stack of papers into an old storage cupboard on the fourth floor. If they could only get in there, they would know for sure whether that was where she kept her personal papers. She was the only animagus they knew and if they were going to find a solid method to master the transformation anywhere it would have been there.

One evening, Sirius, Peter and Remus went to try to unlock the door while James kept watch. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Someone was coming.

"Evening, Avery…” James smirked when he saw who it was. “Still looking for the quaffle from that missed penalty? I think it went little further North." 

"What are you doing here?” The girl asked in a tired tone. “Where are the others?" 

"Are you going all prefect on me?" James laughed.

"You bet your ass I am." She said and folded her arms across her chest. "I can wait." She added loudly. So loudly in fact, that it was clear she was not really talking to James but to the three boys hiding around the corner.

James heard chuckles and soon after that Sirius emerged, followed by the other two.

"I think that will be one evening detention for all of you." Avery said coolly. 

"I wasn't doing anything, just standing here…” James protested. “I don't even know who these people are." He added, gesturing towards his friends.

"Fine. The three of you then." Avery said, but James saw that Remus pointed to his own badge and shrugged. He was off limits as a fellow prefect.

"And what proof do you have that these two were up to something?" James continued. 

"Well, I can't prove that he's up to anything…" Avery said looking at Peter. "But _he_ is holding a lock pick set and his hands look like they are covered in oil." She turned to Sirius and added. If James did not know better, he would have thought she was chuckling a little. 

"Fine. You do whatever you want to him. I'm sure he won't mind anyway..." James smirked. "Might even enjoy it." 

Suddenly James felt something hit him on the back of his head.

"Git. I'm never telling you anything again." Sirius whispered. 

"Four evenings detention for you then." Avery said to Sirius. She was laughing openly now.

"Four?!” Sirius gasped. “You said one before!" The corners of his mouth were twitching now too.

"Don't blame that one on me. Blame these so-called friends of yours." Avery smirked but could not resist smiling back at him. "Now, get out of here before I double it."

They all begin to hesitantly walk out of the corridor. McGonagall’s papers would need to wait for another day. When he reached the corner, James turned and saw Sirius standing right next to the Slytherin prefect. His hand was on her shoulder and they were whispering something to each other. 

“Just a friend my ass.” James mumbled to himself. Sirius’ evasiveness was beginning to annoy him. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Finally! We have news.” James exclaimed as Sirius emerged through the door of the Gryffindor dormitory. He had just spent the evening in detention and James, Remus and Peter had to break into McGonagall’s storage alone.

“It’s all here, clear as day.” Peter pitched in. “And I found it.”

“That’s good.” Sirius smiled. “Well done, Petey.”

“It seems so hard though.” Peter sighed. “I wonder how I’ll ever manage it.”

“You will be fine.” Sirius replied and crashed into bed. “All you need is bit of confidence. You’ll see.”

James and Remus exchanged looks. It was not usual for Sirius to be this nice to anyone, let alone Peter.

“Do you want to know what we need to do?” James asked.

“Tomorrow.” Sirius said and stretched across his bed. He was still smiling.

James and Remus exchanged another look.

“It must have been one interesting detention.” James smirked. “Did you by any chance bump into that friend of yours?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sirius chuckled.

“Sirius is in loooove.” James laughed mockingly.

“Good night.” Sirius chuckled and turned over. James had never seen him this giddy before. Certainly not over a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

James, Remus and Peter were waiting at a remote muggle train station for Sirius’ train to arrive from London. Christmas had been and gone, the New Years’ Eve had arrived, and the boys were heading to a party at the house of some Hufflepuff girl.

The train door had opened, and Sirius walked out of the carriage without as much of a hello. He pulled his collar high and set off in the direction of the Hufflepuff’s house.

“Watch it, you idiot.” Sirius barked when Peter trip on the stairs and bumped into him. “These shoes are new.”

“And he’s back.” James mumbled to himself and took few quick strides to catch his best friend.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Sirius mumbled.

“Did your parents do something?” James continued, far from convinced.

“I’m fine.” Sirius insisted and sped up.

“Did something happen with Avery?” James tried his luck again. He was out of breath, trying to keep up with Sirius who was practically running away from him.

“Will you just drop it?!” Sirius growled and rang the bell. They had arrived at the house.

“Bingo.” Remus whispered into James’ ear, as they were waiting for someone to open the door.

“What’s bingo?” James whispered back.

“Just something muggles say.” Remus sighed. “Means you’re spot on.”

Someone came to open the door and Sirius disappeared inside without as much as a glance towards his friends.

“What did he do?” James asked Remus once they were inside the house. “Did he tell you?”

“No.” Remus shook his head. “But whatever it was, it was stupid. I can tell from his face.”

James had not seen Sirius all evening. Sometimes, it was just better to let him sulk. But it was now past midnight now and he was beginning to wonder at what point they should start looking for him.

Then, he spotted Sirius. He was walking towards the stairs, one hand around some girl’s hips and bottle of firewhiskey in the other.

Remus had clearly seen him too.

“Can I borrow him for a bit?” He asked the girl and dragged Sirius towards James.

“What are you up to?” Remus frowned.

“Drink, girl…” Sirius said casually and gestured towards the stairs. “Bedroom… What do you think I’m up to?”

“Isn’t there someone else you would rather be with?” Remus tried to sound patient but was failing miserably at it.

“Let’s face it, I’m doing Claude a favour.” Sirius growled. “It's not like I'm actually capable of having a real relationship with someone like that.”

Before Remus could say or do anything, Sirius turned on his heel and run up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the aforementioned monstrous WIP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732809)


End file.
